Reglamentos infringidos
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Serie de drabbles (de momento), donde Lucy expresa sus pensamientos en una serie de escritos echos por ella. NatsuxLucy, etc. ¡Espero que os guste!
1. Reglamentos infringidos

**¡Buenas! Nos volvemos a leer (ue:3).**

**Os traigo lo que viene a ser más o menos como un prólogo (no se muy bien como definirlo xD)**

_Las letras en cursiva son las notas que escribe Lucy en su nuevo "libro". _

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Reglamentos infringidos**

_"No podemos cambiar las reglas, en un mundo en el que ni siquiera hemos creado. Nos modelan ya desde nuestro nacimiento, y nos empeñan a saber que tenemos que aceptarlas incondicionalmente. Pero a nadie le gusta seguir esas normas. A nadie le gusta aceptar esas normas que vienen implantadas por naturaleza."_

Paré de escribir. La muñeca me dolía ligeramente y decidí descansar, después de escribir durante unos minutos. Me apoyé en el borde de la silla encorvándola muy ligeramente, mirando hacia el vacío techo, mientras mi mente decidía recorrer sus propios recuerdos.

Un sonido seco se escuchó desde la ventana, e inmediatamente pude ver a mi compañero entrar cautelosamente.

-No hace falta que seas tan silencioso, ya te he escuchado.-dije con voz queda.

-Solo he venido a visitarte. Hace días que no apareces por el gremio.

Se sentó en la acolchada cama deshecha, apartando algunos peluches de mi infancia.

-He estado entrenando.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Tu que crees?

Era evidente que para ser más fuerte. Dejé que lo pensara unos segundos y cuando vi su cara de aprobación, supe que lo había averiguado. Suspiré.

-Tonto.

Él sonrió.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-dijo él curioso.

-Escribiendo. Ya sabes, mi novela.

-Pero...-se levantó y se acercó para coger la hoja de papel.-Ésto no parece de tu novela.

-Bueno...No lo es. Son solo cosas en las que pienso a veces.

-¿Y en qué piensas?

-En cosas mías.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

Le cogí las hojas de la mano antes de que su mirada se precipitara hacia el escrito, y le miré burlonamente.

-Cosas en las que no deberías fisgonear.

Me volvió a sonreír. Adoraba su sonrisa. Y, tan rápido como entró, se fue, gritándome desde la lejanía.

-¡Mañana te vendré a ver!

Yo lo contemplé todo desde mi ventana, mientras él corría hacia el gremio. Era tan enérgico que nunca paraba quieto.

Una vez hubo desaparecido entre la distancia me volví en dirección a la cama deshecha para volver a colocar mis viejos peluches. Luego, me dirigí al escritorio y me senté en la silla, pensando que quizá debería seguir escribiendo sobre mis pensamientos.

* * *

Espero que os guste. No se si lo continuaré como drabbles o no. La verdad es que en estos temas soy muy espontánea.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Enamoramiento

**¡Buenas! **

**Primer "drabble".**

**¡Disfrutarlo!**

* * *

**La regla del enamoramiento**

_"Una de esas reglas que nadie cumple trata sobre el enamoramiento. Te inculcan que encuentres a tu media naranja, a alguien que está muy lejos de ti pero que algún día encontrarás gracias al destino._

_Yo no creo que eso esté bien. Quizás la persona que más cerca está de ti es quien en realidad se merece tu amor. No tiene porqué haber esa persona que está dispuesta a querernos, si nisiquiera le conocemos. Dicen que busques y encuentres a tu príncipe azul. Pero no me importa. Yo no quiero un príncipe azul. No quiero un chico cursi que se dedica a regalarme flores cada día como muestra de su amor. Quiero alguien que me haga reír, que me haga feliz, y que no sea perfecto."_

-Lucy...

-Dime.

-¿Porqué no paras de escribir y sales un poco?

-Tengo ganas de terminarlo.

-Podemos ir a pescar o hacer alguna misión fácil.

Yo enarqué una ceja. Él me miró con mirada de súplica, intentando convencerme.

-¿No tenías que pagar la renta? A este paso este mes no podrás...

-Vale, vale. Vamos a pescar con Happy, pero no me intentes convencer más.

Él sonrió. ¿Es que nunca podría parar de sonreír?

Cogí un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo, y me los llevé conmigo antes de cerrar fuertemente la puerta de madera.

-¿Porqué te llevas un bloc de notas?-inquirió Natsu.

-Para continuar con lo que estaba escribiendo fuera.

Natsu resopló fuertemente para que se escuchara, hasta salir al portal y admirar el canal de agua delante nuestro.

-¿Siempre eres así de aburrida?

-Sabes que no. ¿Siempre eres así de tonto?

Volvió a resoplar. Sabía que odiaba que le respondieran con otra pregunta.

Cuando llegué a mitad de bosque, Happy cogió su caña de pescar y se sentó, mientras su suculenta mirada se centraba en las decenas de sombras que corrían por las claras aguas. Natsu se estiró libremente por la hierba, descansando.

Yo me senté a su lado y empecé a escribir lo que me venía a la mente.

-Oye, Lucy...-me llamó interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Dime...

-¿Algún día me dejarás ver lo que escribes?

-Nunca.

-Mala.

-Lo sé.

Nos miramos y nos sonreímos a la vez. Luego, volví a mirar el bloc de notas vacío, volviendo a pensar en lo que iba a escribir.

"_Quizá los príncipes azules no existen, así como tampoco existen las princesas. O al menos yo no me lo considero. Normalmente las princesas están enamoradas de los príncipes azules que las rescatan. "_

Miré a Natsu de reojo al ser él el motivo por el que estaba escribiendo. No pude evitar reírme levemente. Él se dio cuenta y enseguida paré.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada.-dije mientras sonreía. Él esquivó mi mirada y cerró los ojos, evitándome como un niño pequeño. Volví mi mirada hacia el bloc.

_"Pienso que soy la típica chica que, en vez del príncipe azul como todas las demás, se enamora del dragón. De un dragón que la hace reír y le hace ser feliz. Un dragón imperfecto que no soporta los transportes."_

-Lucy...

-Se lo que vas a decir, y no, no te lo pienso dejar. El día en que ganes a Erza te enseñaré todo lo que he escrito.

Él bufó, provocando unas pequeñas chispas salir de su boca.

_"Porque adoro sus imperfecciones. Esos dientes que le sobresalen de la comisura de sus labios cada vez que sonríe enérgicamente; Esa faceta suya burlona y tonta; Su rápido temperamento cuando se enfada; Su pelo color rosa que le hace ser tan especial; su debilidad por los transportes que le hace ver tan vulnerable a veces. Éso y mil imperfecciones más son las que adoro de él. Por eso hoy me dedicaré a infringir esa norma. La norma de las personas enamoradas de lo perfectamente imperfecto."_

* * *

Primer drabble echo, mañana otro.

Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leerlo.

La verdad es que no estoy segura de si seguirlo, porque no lo veo muy claro.

De todas formas, si os gusta, tendréis más ;3

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Añoranza

**¡Vuelvo a la carga! **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Añoranza**

_"Hay algo que nunca he soportado de mi misma. Me encariño demasiado con las personas y luego, cuando se van, dejan en mí un terrible vacío inexistente. Y, sí, también creo que hay una norma para eso. La norma de encariñarse justo cuando tienen que partir."_

-Lu-chan...

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.-le digo sonriéndole, intentando que no se preocupara.

-¡Tú tranquila Lucy! Se que no parezco muy fuerte pero...

Yo negué con la cabeza, sin dejarla terminar.

-Levy, no es que seas débil. A mi no me lo pareces. Lo que ocurre es que estaremos mucho tiempo sin verte y te echaré de menos.-le volví a sonreír.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, y me abrazó.

-¡Gejé!-ladeé la cabeza deshaciendo el abrazo, mirando al dragon slayer que tenía en frente, al lado de Levy.-¡No te preocupes Lucy! Yo cuidaré bien de Levy.

Ellos dos se sonrieron al mirarse. Yo les miré fraternalmente.

-¡Adiós Lucy!

-Adiós, ¡Buena suerte!-dije mientras se iban uno al lado de otro.

Cuando se mezclaron entre el horizonte, me giré cara al gremio.

Y ahí estaba él. Me aproximé hacia él con gesto cansado, apoyándome en una mesa de madera de las decenas que había.

-¿Ya se han ido Levy y Gajeel?

Yo no hablé, me limité solamente a asentir.

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó con deje de preocupación.

-Sabes que sí.-intenté no preocuparle.

Él enarcó una ceja.

-Sé que no. Y no tienes de que preocuparte, va con Gajeel.

-Lo sé, pero...La echaré de menos.

-Tranquila. Seguro que después de estos dos años se habrá vuelto muy fuerte.

Yo volví a asentir, convenciéndome.

Y, como siempre hacía, me propinaba una sonrisa de las suyas. Una sonrisa que parecía indicarme un "todo estará bien, porque estoy aquí contigo". Y le devolví la misma clase de sonrisa que él me había otorgado.

_"Y esa norma también se tiene que incumplir. No es justo que alguien se vaya cuando más le necesito. Pero, como todos sabemos, la vida no es justa. Así que, siempre y cuando tengas a alguien con quien olvides tus miedos y pérdidas, y confíes en sus palabras, entonces podrás seguir adelante. Porque si Levy se ha ido, es para construir su futuro de la mejor m__anera, al igual que yo hago con el mío. Al igual que yo intento hacer con el mío junto al pelirosa que me saca una sonrisa incluso cuando estoy más nostálgica."_

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, comentar y esas cosas que me gustan tanto para continuar escribiendo :3

Ah, y a partir de la semana que viene...¡FIESTA! Tendré una semana de vacaciones (Semana Santa), así que podré actualizar muchos muchos muchos fics que tengo atrasados y algún nuevo...

Así que, gracias por las reviews y,

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Avaricia

_¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no subo nada, eh. Ante todo, disculpas, pero me gusta hacer de mis hobbies algo no obligatorio, y hacerlo cuando me apetezca. ¿Lo entendéis? D:_

_Aún así lo siento por el retraso, intentaré escribir un poco más de vez en cuando ^^ _

_Recordar que en cursiva es lo que escribe Lucy en sus "notas" :3_

* * *

_Otra de la norma que, personalmente odio, son las absurdas banalidades que trae la vida consigo:_

**_Dinero._**

_La norma estipula que, si tienes dinero, todo está bien. Con dinero puedes hacerlo todo, ir a cualquier parte: consigues todo lo que te propones con tan solo un fajo de billetes._

_Y ésta es una norma que particularmente odio demasiado. El dinero no trae felicidad. Sí, lo sé, es una frase un tanto común, pero su significado es real. _

_Por eso compadezco a mi padre, quien pudo tener el mundo a sus pies, pero se fue sin nadie a quien ir a su funeral, salvo yo. Sólo un fajo de billetes que se extinguió al poco tiempo._

-Luce, hay que salir a hacer una misión.

Pegué un respingo, y me giré para ver el rostro de mi inocente compañero pelirosa.

-¿Porqué? Hoy me apetece quedarme aquí, ya saldremos otro día.

-Pero...¿Y tu renta?

-Puede esperar, además...¿Has visto la hora que es? ¡Son casi las once!

Él asintió.

Le sonreí, en muestra de su gratitud. Él me devolvió la sonrisa. Nos dirigimos fuera del gremio, atravesando la puerta, hasta percatarme que algo no encajaba del todo bien.

Me asomé ligeramente hacia las afueras de la gran puerta de madera noble, y pudo ver que absolutamente todo el suelo, los tejados y los bordes de las ventanas con relieve estaban sumidos en una fina capa blanca.

-¡Está nevando!-soltó Natsu, ilusionado.

-Es...Es verdad.-dije sorprendida.-Nunca he visto...nevar.

Él me miró extraño.

-¿Nunca?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Nunca. Cuando era pequeña y nevaba, mi padre acostumbraba a meterme dentro de la mansión y me prohibía salir. Decía que ya que gastaba el dinero de una forma tan estúpida como la calefacción u otras cosas, no podía desaprovecharlo.

Él se me quedó varios segundos mirando, atónito. De golpe, me sonrió y me cogió de la mano para arrastrarme hasta el bordillo nevado del gremio.

-¡¿Qu...Qué haces?!

Me cogió de la cintura y en seguida me sobresalté, con un leve sonrojo adornando mis pómulos, con la mirada baja. Me cogió de las manos en posición de baile, como si fuéramos a bailar algún baile de salón.

-¿No lo ves?-me dijo como si fuera perfectamente obvio-¡Bailar bajo la nieve! Nunca has tocado la nieve, así que...

Empezó a dar vueltas mientras notaba el mullido suelo bajo mis botas de cuero. Alcé la vista y sentí los copos de nieve deshaciéndose en mi pelo, mientras la luna se escondía entre las pocas oberturas que quedaban en las oscuras nubes. Dirigí su mirada a él, y me sonrió.

Me contagió la sonrisa y empezamos a dar vueltas cada vez más rápidamente, hasta que perdimos el equilibrio y caímos en la fina capa blanca del suelo.

Nos miramos unos instantes y, oportunamente, nos empezamos a reír hasta profundizarlo en grandes carcajadas.

Al terminar, le volví a sonreír, y, formando una bola de nieve mal echa, se la tiré en la cara.

Él se quedó medio ido, sin saber todavía que había pasado. Y para cuando se dió cuenta empezamos una interminable guerra de nieve.

Paró de nevar, pero todavía quedaban unos cuantos centímetros por encima del suelo de fría nieve.

Nos quedamos callados y paramos la guerra de nieve. El cielo se despejó, y nos quedamos mirando al oscuro cielo, ahora mucho más reluciente que antes, despejando a los puntos titilantes en el cielo.

Me miré las manos. Estaban ligeramente rojizas, y no sentía mucho el tacto, solamente las notaba gélidas de la guerra anterior.

De pronto, Natsu me cogió las manos sin previo aviso y me transmitió un poco de su calor.

-Nunca me acuerdo que tú...nunca tienes frío.-le dije, mientras estaba concentrado en mis manos.

-Ya, hay veces que ni yo mismo me acuerdo. Perdón.

-¿Perdón? ¿Porqué?

-Hay veces que no me acuerdo que tú...Eres tan delicada.

-¡Yo no soy delicada!-le hice un mohín, aunque esta vez él no sonrió.

-Para mi sí lo eres.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras mientras nos encaminamos hacia mi casa. Nunca vi esa parte tan acogedor en él. Sonreí para mi misma.

_Y es por eso que me encuentro aquí, en mi cama con 39 de fiebre. Por haber jugado, bailado, y reído con él bajo la nieve._

_Porque, en condiciones normales, mi padre hubiera gastado una gran cantidad de dinero en calefacción y no podría haber conocido nunca la sensación de libertad que es estar bajo la nieve._

_Porque, él solo vivió por y para el dinero. Y yo, quiero vivir diferente. Quiero sentir la única cosa que no se consigue con dinero: la felicidad. La felicidad de los pequeños momentos que se transforman en únicos._

_Por eso creo que es una norma que no tendría que aceptarse. Es una norma que yo rompo casi a diario, y eso me gusta. Porque ésa es mi felicidad._

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :3**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
